


Text wif hongdae geundae

by emolittlebun



Series: Bnm fluffy texts [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alpacadong, And youngmin is not only mentioned now, Bnm family, Eliminations, M/M, Sassy donghyun, Slight fluff, Youngmin is only mentioned actually, idk what im doing, texts, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolittlebun/pseuds/emolittlebun
Summary: Texts between daehwi and donghyun after the elimination





	1. Chapter 1

Daehwi: Hyung have you reached?

Daehwi: I already miss you :(

Donghyun: We were just crying together 45 minutes ago

Daehwi: I hate you

Donghyun: Is woojin better now?

Daehwi: Yes he is already sleeping now. He said its not so painful anymore.

Daehwi: And youngmin hyung is showering now.

Donghyun: ....I didn't ask for him.

Daehwi: AEEE hyung, who you think you are lying to

Daehwi: But hyung you were so mean, you didn't let youngmin hyung hugged you just now :(

Daehwi: Hyung looked like a kicked puppy

Daehwi: I mean *alpaca

Donghyun: Why do I have to hug him 

Donghyun: Its not like I will not see him again

Donghyun: Of course I rather hugged Sewoon hyung or Donghan or Taedong

Daehwi: Mean

Daehwi: Kekeke but I know, you are scared your might do something inappropriate in front of cameras.

Donghyun: .....

Daehwi: I can imagine your expression now  
_*sends screenshot from mystery box mission*_

Donghyun: No I just don't want to let him see my crying face

Donghyun: Delete that screenshot

Daehwi: No hyung, I even saved the whole video.

Daehwi: Aww hyung thats cute but don't be shy Im pretty sure he even saw you naked anyways

Donghyun: ......

Donghyun: You are not daehwi

Donghyun: What did you do to my pure daehwi 

Donghyun: Give me back my daehwi

Daehwi: Thanks to produce101 I finally got to know lots of things that yall won't tell me

Daehwi: You and youngmin hyung treat me like I'm 6

Donghyun: You ARE 6

***seen by daehwi***

Daehwi : Youngmin hyung is out from shower now.  
_*sends picture of youngmin fresh from shower*_

Daehwi: Just in case you miss him too much you can't sleep ;)

Donghyun: Whatever, watch him carefully don't let that idiot fall asleep with his hair wet.

Daewhi: Awwwww hyunggggg 

Donghyun: Shut up :)


	2. Sequelllll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin saw daehwi and donghyun texting and he is slightly, really, just a tiny little bit sad that he is not the one texting instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is an sequel from the last chapter, hope your enjoy reading :))))

Youngmin: Don't worry my hair is almost dry now kekeke

Youngmin: But you didn't text me first :(

Donghyun: You weren't online

Donghyun: And daehwi texted me first

Donghyun: You went to shower without the thoughts of texting me

Donghyun: Shame on you

Youngmin: Sorry hyunnie♡♡♡♡

Donghyun: Don't send hearts

Donghyun: Mine is already broken

Youngmin: Hyunnie you know I favour you the most righttttt

Donghyun: If I'm not wrong your favourite is jisung hyung :)

Youngmin: That doesn't count !! One pick and love is not comparable

Youngmin: You know my heart right ;)

Donghyun: Stop you are so cheesy

Donghyun: And explanation not accepted

Youngmin: But you picked sewoon too :(

Donghyun: How did you know anyway

Youngmin: Sewoon bragged to me

Donghyun: Geez that bingu

Youngmin: And you cried in his arms instead of mine

Youngmin: And you didn't even hugged me

Donghyun: Ok stop

Donghyun: Fine, I were scared I would cry even more if I hugged you

Donghyun: I'm scared I will miss you too much

Donghyun: Happy?

Youngmin: Yes

Youngmin: You don't know how painful it is watching you cry on sewoon's shoulders

Donghyun: But I'm scared hyung

Donghyun: I'm scared I will never be able to follow up

Youngmin: Don't ever worry about that

Youngmin: You lack nothing, all you lack was screentime

Youngmin: As much as this programme is for national producers to vote, our fate basically still lie on mnet's hands

Youngmin: What the viewers see are all through their editing, we can't do anything about it

Youngmin: But seriously even without screentime you made it to this far

Youngmin: And I see many of your fan accounts

Youngmin: Your legendary highschool graduation photo is everywhere

Donghyun: This is going the wrong way

Donghyun: You are supposed to make me feel better

Youngmin: They post cuts of us together and ship us

Donghyun: Owh please your fans ship us too

Youngmin: Is it so obvious that we are match made in heaven?

Youngmin: GOSH YOUR ARE SO CHEESY I CANT BELIEVE THIS MY POOR EYES ARE BLEEDING

Donghyun: Hi daehwi

Youngmin: Hi hyung, Samuel says hi too

Donghyun: Wait why are these kid still awake at this time

Donghyun: Go to sleep now

Donghyun: Especially daehwi or else you will need insoles for your entire life

Youngmin : MEAN :(

Donghyun: Hyung are you there, put them into bed now

 _seen by Youngmin_  
**10 minutes later**

Youngmin: They are in their beds now

Youngmin: And thankfully slept

Youngmin: Although they were like monkeys jumping around ,I bet they were worn off too

Donghyun: Now

Donghyun : Your turn

Donghyun: Go sleep now

Youngmin: I want to wait for you to sleep first

Donghyun: No don't be an idiot

Donghyun: Sleep

Donghyun: Goodnight

Youngmin: Okayy i will sleep but promise me, don't feel lonely and sleep tight, you know I'm always at your side __♡♡♡

Donghyun: I promise

Donghyun: GO TO SLEEP NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really super daebak heol jinja totally thank you for leaving such nice comments and kudos!!! And thank you for reading ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what am i doing. I just love my bnm kids so much. :( Really really thank you for reading!! Altho its shitty


End file.
